Nobody's Home, Laura
by XxPrincess LunaxX
Summary: Laura is in the hospital losing hope will her friends hav hope for her. slight MaxOc MaxLau


**XxPrincess LunaxX: This was supposed to be part of Teenage Drama but I decide it would be a one-shot but I may still put it in Teenage Drama, but differently **

**Kai: Boring **

**XxPrincess LunaxX: (rolls her eyes) No it's not **

**Kai: Yes it is **

**XxPrincess LunaxX: No it's not **

**Kai: Prove it? **

**XxPrincess LunaxX: Fine I will. It's kind of like you Kai **

**Kai: Me? How so? **

**XxPrincess LunaxX: Yes you. Laura fells left out like you I don't know why so let's just begin the fic. Do the disclaimer please? **

**Kai: Fine. (Sighs) XxPrincess LunaxX does not own beyblade or the song 'Nobody's Home' by Avril Lavigne **

* * *

_I couldn't tell you why she felt that way,  
she felt it everyday.  
And I couldn't help her,  
I just watched her make the same mistakes again._

I'm sorry Max; I couldn't tell you why she felt that way" Cristal said to the blonde boy. "She told me she felt it everyday and I couldn't help her. I just watched her make the same mistakes again." He was sitting next to a bed with white sheets. Someone was lying on the bed. Laura. Her face was paler than before they came to visit her. Everyone was here to visit their friend. She's been like this for a couple of days now. "Oh Max," Cristal said so sympathetic, "Nobody could've helped her" She put her hand on his shoulder. The rest of the gang couldn't talk they were all sad. They were all standing near the door not knowing what to do. "But I could've." "No Max no body." Ray finally spoke and walked up next to Cristal. "Let me ask you something Max." Cristal said.

_What's wrong, what's wrong now?  
Too many, too many problems.  
Don't know where she belongs, where she belongs.  
She wants to go home, but nobody's home.  
It's where she lies, broken inside.  
With no place to go, no place to go to dry her eyes.  
Broken inside._

"What's wrong now?" Cristal asked. "Too many problems" He answered, "She wanted to go home but nobody was home." Max continued. "It's where she lied. She felt broken inside" Cristal soothingly said. "She had no place to go to dry her eyes" Ray said. Max turned to Laura and said, "She was broken inside,

_Open your eyes and look outside, find the reasons why.  
You've been rejected, and now you can't find what you left behind.  
Be strong, be strong now.  
Too many, too many problems.  
Don't know where she belongs, where she belongs.  
She wants to go home, but nobody's home.  
It's where she lies, broken inside.  
With no place to go, no place to go to dry her eyes.  
Broken inside._

"Open your eyes, Laura. Look outside, find the reason why you've been rejected, and now you can't find what you left behind." "Be strong, Max. Be strong for her" Ray said "Too many problems. She didn't know where she belonged." Cristal told him. "She wanted to go home. She thought nobody was there for her" Ray explained to him. "She thought she had no place to go," Kai said walking to the other side of Max, "To dry her eyes" "Broken inside" Cristal muttered.

_Her feelings she hides.  
Her dreams she can't find.  
She's losing her mind.  
She's fallen behind.  
She can't find her place.  
She's losing her faith.  
She's fallen from grace.  
She's all over the place.  
Yeah, oh_

"Her feelings she hid. Her dreams she couldn't find" Ray said. "She was losing her mind. She fell behind" Kai said. "She was losing her faith. She fell from her grace" Cristal said. "She felt like she was all over the place" Hilary said walking up next to Kai.

_She wants to go home, but nobody's home.  
It's where she lies, broken inside.  
With no place to go, no place to go to dry her eyes.  
Broken inside._

"She wanted to go home but she thought nobody was home." Daniel said walking up next to Ray. "It's where she lied broken inside." Marisol said walking up next to Daniel. "She had no place to go dry her eyes" Tania said with a tear escaping her brown eyes and walking up next to Marisol and Daichi following her hugging her. "She felt broken" Tala said holding Christine who was crying on his chest.

_She's lost inside, lost inside...oh oh yeah  
She's lost inside, lost inside...oh oh yeah_

"She was lost, lost inside" Christine muttered. "I'm sorry Max I feel this is my entire fault" Cristal said crying on Ray already. "Shh..." He was soothing her. "It wasn't your fault, Cristal you never knew this would happen." Max said lifting his gaze from Laura to Cristal. Cristal looked at Max. He was smiling for the first time from these depressing days. His smile was sincere not fake. It was real. Cristal stopped crying and was smiling back at him." I think we should leave" Susan said. "Yeah" Kai said. They all started walking. "Are you coming Max?" Kai asked the blonde boy. "I'll be right there" "Okay" He walked out closing the door behind him.

"Laura please wakes up if not for me then for your sake. Just please wake up" He said about to stand up but heard a soft moan. "Max?" The moan said. "Laura? Laura you woke up" "Hey Max." She smiled it wasn't fake like all her others it was real. A real and sincere smile. He smiled back with the most sincere smile he had, had. "Thanks Max." She said. "For what?" "For not giving up on me" "You're welcome. Just don't forget Laura. You shouldn't think nobody's home. We're all here for you" He said standing up removing some bangs from her face. "Thanks Max"

Max left from the room. Laura closed her eyes and opened them to look at the ceiling. "I'm sorry Max but I can't believe you. Nobody was there for me before and nobody's still here for me." She sighed. "Nobody's Home, Laura. Nobody's home." She whispered to herself and her eyes became dark.

"_What's wrong, what's wrong now? Too many, too many problems.  
Don't know where she belongs, where she belongs.  
She wants to go home, but nobody's home.  
It's where she lies, broken inside.  
With no place to go, no place to go to dry her eyes.  
Broken inside" _She sang to herself. She felt lonely in the cold hospital room. She felt like nobody was there for her. But she was wrong seven people won't give up hope for her Max, Cristal, Ray, Kai, Jasmin, Christine, and Susan, her best friends.

* * *

Somewhere else 

'_I won't give up hope.'_ Max thought.

'_Even if hope is gone for her' _Cristal thought.

'_Our friendship will have the hope' _Ray thought

'_I was once in the darkness' _Kai thought.

'_And I won't let it happen to her' _Jasmin thought.

'_We are there for her' _Christine thought.

'_Even if she doesn't want it'_ Susan thought.

'_We are her friends and we won't let her down not even for a chance'_ the seven thought at the same time with much might.

* * *

**XxPrincess LunaxX: I hope you guys liked it. . **

**Kai: It was based off of a true story **

**XxPrincess LunaxX: Yup off of Kai and my friend Samantha **

**Kai: That's right we both felt lonely like nobody wanted us **

**XxPrincess LunaxX: O.O Kai: What? -- **

**XxPrincess LunaxX: (exaggerates) Kai, your turning soft. **

**Kai: (sweatdrops and does Anime Fall) **

**XxPrincess LunaxX: What? Was it something I said? **

**Tyson: (shouts from somewhere else) I think he's dead **

**XxPrincess LunaxX: Cristal!!!!!! Come here we need you to do mouth to mouth!! **

**Kai: Hell no **

**Cristal: (screams from somewhere) Meanie who would want to kiss you **

**Kai: Hn **

**XxPrincess LunaxX: Now you made her mad **

**Kai: Hn **

**XxPrincess LunaxX: The Hn Kai is back **

**Cristal: So what. He's just a guy **

**XxPrincess LunaxX: A guy who any girl would die for **

**Cristal: Blah, blah, blah **

**Kai: (vein twitches) I can hear you, you know **

**Cristal: I don't give a dam **

**Everyone: O.O **

**Cristal: (smiles at the readers and does a Lola the Bunny impression) Until next time folks. (Winks)**


End file.
